


Silver lining.

by stelleappese



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Frottage, I have no idea what I just wrote, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Spanking, and also sort of whipping, dub-con, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin goes looking for Guy and finds him in a peculiar situation (and obviously takes advantage of it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver lining.

**Author's Note:**

> Guy's butt is a national treasure, and this is all its fault.
> 
> (As always, feel free to point out any mistake :D)

It took Robin a while, after the fighting was over, to realise that Guy wasn't among the rest of the gang. They'd been forced to lock themselves inside the house, and the only reason they weren't roasting alive inside it yet was probably because it belonged a really rich nobleman, and not even Isabella would risk offending him. His friends had lost no time and were already sacking the pantry, but Guy was nowhere to be seen.  
Robin put aside the fear he might have betrayed them and started exploring.  
It didn't take him long to find him, though, and in what state he found him!  
  
“I think I'm starting to see a pattern, here.”  
Grinned Robin, closing the door as he stepped inside the room.  
Guy growled something, but the gag in his mouth made it hard to understand.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, could you repeat?”  
Well, wasn't that brilliant. Guy, sprawled belly-down on the bed, hands and ankles tied to the bedposts, gagged, and extremely angry.  
“Was it Isabella again? Damn it, Guy, one might think you enjoy getting tied up.”  
Robin sat on the bed and removed the gag.  
“Are you going to untie me or not?”  
Roared Guy, thrashing and seemingly trying to hit him, obviously without any success.  
“Actually, I wanted to call the guys and show them Isabella's good work.”  
“There are armed people all around this bloody house and you're wasting your time mocking me?”  
“Wasting my time? This is priceless.”  
“Untie me you bloody oaf!”  
“There, there, don't be rude. I could just walk away and leave you like this, you know?”  
“You wouldn't.”  
“Wouldn't I?”  
“You wouldn't.”  
Repeated Guy, but sounded vaguely less convinced.  
“And what would you give me to repay me of my kindness?”  
Smirked Robin. Guy looked like he was pondering the thought of gutting him.  
“I could be on guard duty in your stead?”  
“I don't mind guard duty.”  
“Do the laundry?”  
“Much does the laundry.”  
“I hate you.”  
“You're not helping.”  
“All right, all right, name it and I'll do it.”  
Robin blinked, trying to mask his smugness.  
“So I'll let you go and you'll do anything I like?”  
“Yes. Yes.”  
“What if you did anything I liked and then I'd let you go?”  
“Yes... what?”  
Robin leaned back a bit and slapped Guy's arse. He squealed. Robin was really really pleased.  
“You've got a remarkable backside, you know?”  
“What the hell do you think you're doing?”  
“You said I could do anything.”  
He squeezed a bit and Guy tensed. He got extremely still, and when Robin looked at his face he was of an incredibly pretty shade of pink.  
“Will you untie me if I let you do that?”  
“Yes.”  
Said Robin. Guy nodded.  
  
To be really quite honest, Robin hadn't thought that far. He just wanted Guy to feel uncomfortable, because he was really amusing when he was uncomfortable, but he thought he would curse and squirm and promise to kill him, not surrender like an harmless kitten.  
Oh, well.  
He did have a nice arse, and Robin had never been good at controlling his curiosity, so he positioned himself behind Guy and just stared at his bum for a second.  
Then he just placed both his hands on Guy's arse and squeezed again, this time slowly. He liked how the leather wrapped around Guy's body, but he didn't like the feel of it under his hands, so he leaned forward and dug his hands under Guy's body.  
“What...?”  
“It's all right, I'm not doing anything weird.”  
He reached for the front of Guy's trousers and unlaced them. Guy let out a low, miserable, noise.  
“I don't like where this is going.”  
He muttered, defeated.  
Robin dragged down his trousers. His legs were spread, so he couldn't get them down all that much, but he did uncover his arse, and squeezed again.  
“Nice. It's really soft.”  
“Yes, great, can I go now?”  
He ran his hands across it, from the small of Guy's back to the perfectly round cheeks. As expected, Guy's arse was really pale. Paler then the rest of him, considering it didn't get any sun at all. Robin tilted his head, considered how far he was allowed to go, then he slapped it.  
Guy yelped, jumping a little, and wiggled violently, but the ropes didn't budge, and Robin didn't mind him much.  
He looked at his arse, the spot where he'd hit him was turning of a delicate, rosy pink.  
“Are you out of your mind?”  
Yelled Guy. Robin made a little, concentrated noise, then slapped him again. This time Guy groaned, hard, and Robin felt a peculiars tug inside his guts.  
  
“Let's play a game.”  
He said, completely serious, digging his fingers down against Guy's flesh.  
“I'm going to slap you ten times. If you stay completely silent while I do it, I'll let you go, if you don't, I'll add five slaps from every sound you make. Yes?”  
“Do I have a choice?”  
Robin answered with a firm, hard, slap. Guy wasn't expecting it, and found himself gasping right away.  
“Nice. Nineteen to go.”  
Gloated Robin, and spanked him again.  
“I hate you...”  
Moaned Guy, but it was a breathy moan, low and tight.  
“That counts as a sound.”  
It turned out, anyway, that Guy didn't care how much Robin spanked him, because by the fifth slap he'd started whimpering and panting shamelessly. So Robin went on slapping and slapping. He liked the sting on his palm when his hand met the soft flesh of Guy's arse, and how the marks his hand left were turning redder.  
“If I didn't know you better I'd say you're enjoying this.”  
Said Robin, swallowing. He himself was feeling strange. His trousers had gotten uncomfortably tight, and he was feeling sort of hot.  
Guy didn't answer. He just panted softly, turning his head down to look at him, cautiously.  
“I'd say you're rather enjoying this yourself.”  
He muttered.  
  
Robin stood still for a second, then scrambled to get up. He slipped and fell out of bed, but stood up as if nothing had happened. He grabbed his quiver and took an arrow out, then he went back on the bed.  
The first time he whipped Guy's arse with the arrow he arched his back and fisted the blankets, but didn't make a sound, so Robin did it again. Pretty soon darker stripes of red were painting his already inflamed skin, and Robin desperately wanted to get his own trousers off and fuck him senseless. He thought about doing it. About rutting into him. He thought about how tight and hot it must be inside him, and almost lost it right that second, but managed to calm down and swing down the arrow particularly hard. Guy let out a sob.  
“What are you waiting for?”  
He said, trying to mask the lust in his voice with rudeness and failing miserably.  
Robin wanted to bite him, but decided to satisfy Guy instead. He hit him again and again, until his skin was bright cherry red and Guy was sobbing and moaning, squirming desperately and rubbing his waist against the mattress. Then he tensed, his hips bucking forward automatically, let out a strangled gasp, and relaxed.  
  
Robin would've continued whipping his bum with the arrow, but it snapped a couple of blows afterwards.  
“Oh.”  
He said, a bit disappointed. He didn't feel like reaching for another arrow, though, so he unlaced his own trousers and took his cock out, giving it a couple of strokes.  
He grabbed Guy's arse, spreading the cheeks apart to have a better look, and, again, though about how bloody perfect it would have been, stuffing his cock deep inside him, fucking him until he begged, grabbing his hair with a hand and pulling hard, making him scream.  
Instead, he set his cock against the crack of his arse and started rubbing himself against it. His skin felt smooth and warm under his cock, and Robin wanted it to last forever, but he already felt a spark of pleasure blossom in his belly. He squeezed the cheeks of Guy's arse around his cock and kept rutting slowly. He heard Guy moan softly and try to turn his bum up to get Robin a better angle, but he didn't have enough room to get on his knees. Robin appreciated the effort, but it didn't matter much, because after a couple of well-placed thrusts he was already shuddering, his mouth open in a silent gasp, spilling all over the small of Guy's back.  
Robin thought about lying down right on top of Guy and staying like that for a while. It was an appealing thought, but he knew he'd already lost a lot of time, and they probably should to escape soon enough. He tucked himself in and fastened his trousers, then he got up, took a knife from his boot, and cut the ropes that bound Guy's ankles. Guy curled up almost instantly with a little pleased noise. Robin freed him from the ropes around his wrists too, and pushed him down before he could get up.  
“Wait a second.”  
He said, grabbing what looked like a really expensive nightgown and cleaning Guy up.  
Guy groaned a bit when he fixed his trousers. He stood up really slowly, and the first thing he did was grabbing Robin by his shirt and slamming him against the door.  
He looked at him, pale blue eyes glimmering with exertion and lust and a tiny little bit of murdering intent too, and Robin grinned. He slowly placed a hand against his bum and squeezed lightly. His arse was still extremely sensitive, and Guy bit his lips, lightened his grip, and pressed his head against Robin's neck with a muffled moan.  
“I should probably inform you I have some lotion back at the camp.”  
Whispered Robin, mischievously.  
“I think it would be a splendid idea to hurry up getting out of here and have a second round...”  
“Keep dreaming, Locksley, I'm not tied up any more.”  
“Yet.”  
Smiled Robin, squeezing a little harder.  
“You're not tied up yet.”


End file.
